Tak blisko
by Keraa
Summary: Wszystko zaczęło się od podglądactwa, a potem Hermiona straciła głowę. Przy nim była inna, otwarta, nieskrępowana, nawet wyuzdana. A Draco nie myślał, że to znaczy coś więcej... dopóki nie zniknęła. Rating M, bo przekleństwa, bo seks. Zapraszam


TAK BLISKO

To było brudne. Ona czuła się brudna. A jednak klęczała przed nim, szeroko rozsuwając kolana, i wiła się, wypychając tyłek do góry, czekając na każde jego pchnięcie.

Nie było w tym żadnych uczuć; jedynie zwierzęcy akt, nasycony żądzą tak ogromną, że aż czuła pierwsze skurcze orgazmu na samą myśl o tym, jak ją posuwa.

Jego ręce ściskały jej biodra, przytrzymując w miejscu. Drażnił się z nią, spowalniając ruchy, zmuszając do przeciągłego jęku niespełnienia.

Odwróciła głowę, patrząc na niego z furią w ciemnych oczach. Roześmiał się chrapliwie i wsunął prawą dłoń w jej włosy, zaciskając ją w garść na gęstych lokach. Po chwili jej twarz uderzyła o poduszkę, co stłumiło krzyk spełnienia, gdy wreszcie ruszył pełną parą, pompując ją tak mocno, jakby chciał ją rozerwać.

Orgazm uderzał falami, rozbijając ją bezlitośnie. Drapała jego przedramiona, sięgając do tyłu rękami, dopóki nie doszedł z głuchym warknięciem. Zanim opadł obok, zdążył złapać ją w talii i odwrócić tak, że jej pośladki wciskały się w jego biodra.

Leżeli spoceni, łapczywie wciągając powietrze, nadal połączeni. Czuła wilgoć między udami, powoli sączącą się po rozgrzanej skórze. Powinna być obrzydzona, a jednak w jakiś perwersyjny sposób czuła się dziwnie dumna, że to właśnie jego sperma spływa w dół jej ciała i moczy sztywne prześcieradło.

Nie potrafiła powiedzieć, jak bardzo go nienawidzi… i siebie w tej chwili też, bo tak mocno na nią działał.

oOo

Dla niego sprawa była prosta: Chciała być zerżnięta, i to właśnie zrobił. Ten cholerny mol książkowy snuł się za nim od miesięcy, a jej wyzywające, wywyższające spojrzenia były jedynie pozą. Widział, jak zamierała, gdy podchodził bliżej. Aż biło od niej tą specyficzną chemią, która nieomylnie kusiła, żeby w końcu podszedł i wziął, co tak chętnie chciałaby mu dać, ale nie umie tego zrobić.

Nie miał zamiaru być łagodny, nigdy nie był, i oczekiwał, że ucieknie w trakcie ze łzami w oczach.

Zaskoczyła go; w pełni dopasowała się do jego brutalnej seksualności. Wiła się, jęczała, wydawała ciche okrzyki, reagując tak entuzjastycznie jak najlepsza dziwka. Pobiła w tym nawet Pansy, co było nie lada wyczynem.

Otworzył oczy, kiedy się odsunęła i wstała, nie patrząc w jego stronę. Jej gładka skóra lśniła od potu, zaróżowiona od jego mocnych uścisków. Gdy się pochyliła, żeby wciągnąć majtki, z aprobatą popatrzył na jej krągły tyłek. Nie należała do szczupłych kobiet, miała wszystkie potrzebne krągłości, a nawet więcej, a on nagle pojął, jak kurewsko miło jest ścisnąć ręką umięśnione udo, zamiast twardych kości.

Podniósł się lekko i podparł na łokciu, leniwie obserwując jej poczynania. Nadal się nie odwracała; pomyślał, że musi być cholernie czerwona ze wstydu. To było nawet zabawne… do czasu, gdy w końcu się ubrała, a potem stanęła do niego przodem, zwijając skołtunione włosy w luźny węzeł na czubku głowy.

Jej oczy były tak zimne, jakby zupełnie nie pamiętała o tym, co przed chwilą z nią robił. Zero rumieńców, zero zażenowania czy wstydu. Granger stała prosto, z wysoko uniesioną brodą, patrząc na niego beznamiętnie.

Chrząknęła, oczyszczając gardło, po czym powiedziała: – Jeśli jeszcze raz spróbujesz mnie gdzieś zaciągnąć, przeklnę cię. To się stało tylko raz, rozumiesz, Malfoy?

Groziła mu? Ta zbzikowana szara mysz?

Założył ręce za głowę i popatrzył na nią z krzywym uśmiechem, mrucząc cicho:

– Musiałbym doszczętnie ocipieć, żeby chcieć to powtórzyć.

Przechyliła głowę, patrząc na niego uważnie. Coś dziwnego błysnęło w jej oczach… czyżby szaleństwo?

– Chociaż raz się zgadzamy – wymruczała, a potem szybko wyszła, zamykając delikatnie drzwi.

Czuł się kurewsko nierealnie, jakby nagle znalazł się w jakimś innym świecie, gdzie wszystko zostało powywracane. Właśnie zerżnął Hermionę Granger. A ona miała to w dupie… więc czemu nagle jego zaczęło to obchodzić?

oOo

Stała pod prysznicem, metodycznie usuwając ze skóry ślady dzisiejszego popołudnia. Już dawno zmyła jego zapach, został tylko aromat morskiego płynu pod prysznic.

Owinęła się ręcznikiem, w drugi zawinęła włosy, po czym poszła do kuchni. Na pustej kuchennej wyspie stał tylko jeden flakonik, z eliksirem „po", który kupiła w drodze do domu. Czytała o jego skutkach – nagła miesiączka, obfita i bolesna, rozregulowane hormony, rozdrażnienie… Nigdy nie myślała, że będzie go potrzebowała.

Odkorkowała szklany flakonik i szybko wypiła zawartość. Otarła usta wierzchem dłoni i skrzywiła się, czując paskudną gorycz, niewątpliwą karę za bezmyślne uleganie chuci.

Gdy znalazła się w swoim łóżku, zamknęła oczy i próbowała nie myśleć, odciąć się zupełnie od wspomnień i swojego szaleństwa.

Ale to okazało się niemożliwe.

Miała Draco Malfoya w najbardziej dziki i pierwotny sposób. Miała go tak mocno, że jeszcze teraz jej macica kurczyła się na wspomnienie jego mocnych pchnięć.

Naprawdę myślała, że jeśli kiedyś dojdzie do tego, jej fascynacja tym draniem osłabnie.

Nic bardziej mylnego; dopiero w tej chwili zrozumiała, że jest całkowicie oszalała na jego punkcie.

1

Hermiona zawsze uważała się za osobę dyskretną i niewtrącającą w życie innych osób. I tak było, dopóki pewnego późnego popołudnia nie stanęła w jednym z archiwalnych korytarzy ministerstwa, słysząc gniewne syki.

Niepewnie wyjrzała zza zakrętu i dojrzała Draco Malfoya i Pansy Parkinson w momencie epickiej kłótni, choć ich głosy były bardzo stonowane.

On ją przyciągał do siebie, kiedy ona go odpychała, uderzając w jego pierś. Hermiona nigdy nie poczuła się tak zafascynowana, co wtedy, gdy zobaczyła, jak Malfoy łapie podbródek Parkinson i przyciska swoje usta do jej, dociskając ją do ściany. Czarownica poddała się z jękiem, oplatając ramionami szyję mężczyzny, a jej noga nagle zawinęła się wokół jego biodra. Gdy blada ręka ścisnęła kobiecy pośladek, Hermionę oblał żar.

Nie powinna dłużej na nich patrzeć; na tę namiętność, na takie zapamiętanie w sobie.

Odwróciła się i odeszła szybkim krokiem, ale widziane obrazy wyryły się w jej pamięci i od tego czasu patrzyła na Draco Malfoya w zupełnie inny sposób. Pogardzała nim, o tak, a także rozpaczliwie pragnęła, żeby to ją docisnął do ściany.

Zgłupiała całkowicie. Nie umiała się powstrzymać przed wpatrywaniem w niego. Jeśli wyczuła jego perfumy, musiała na chwilę przystanąć i odetchnąć tym zapachem, zaciągnąć się nim. A kiedy dowiedziała się, że Pansy Parkinson opuściła Anglię, a Malfoy zaczął chodzić sfrustrowany i wściekły, pół roku fascynacji tym draniem zupełnie ją odmieniło i nie potrafiła już dłużej go unikać. Miała nadzieję, że pogarda w jej oczach, gdy go mijała, przysłaniała to wszystko, do czego nie umiałaby się przyznać… Aż pewnego dnia Malfoy nie zjawił się w pracy, a ona musiała dostać dokumenty, które zabrał ze sobą. W ten sposób wylądowała na progu ogromnego dworku, zamierzając być tak zdystansowaną i chłodną, jak tylko umiała.

Zrobiła błąd. Gdy podawał jej teczkę z dokumentami, nie cofnęła wystarczająco szybko ręki, pozwalając jego palcom prześliznąć się po jej skórze.

Patrzyła oniemiała w jego blade oczy, usiłując pamiętać, jak się oddycha. Nienawidziła go tak bardzo, tak cholernie bardzo za te wszystkie emocje, które w niej obudził, ale to stało się nagle nieważne, gdy zacisnął mocno palce na jej nadgarstku i przyciągnął ją do siebie.

Nikt nigdy nie całował jej w tak obezwładniający, brutalny, niemal agresywny sposób. Nigdy z nikim nie weszła do sypialni tak szybko, że nawet nie zauważyła drogi. I nigdy, przenigdy nie pomyślałaby, że potrafi w pełnym świetle zrzucić z siebie ubrania z taką swobodą, pragnąc kogoś tak mocno, że czuła tępy ból między nogami.

Nie był łagodny, ale nie oczekiwała od niego delikatności, wręcz przeciwnie. Jego brutalna siła nakręcała ją, budziła dziką stronę jej natury. Jeszcze zanim pchnął ją na łóżko, nim przykrył jej usta kolejnym wymagającym pocałunkiem, pojęła, że w tej chwili zmienia się w niej wszystko, że już nigdy nie będzie taka sama, jak przed tym, nim Draco Malfoy położył na niej swoje ręce.

2

Musiał jej oddać, że była twardą sztuką. Upartą. Ignorowała go całkowicie, mijała bez jednego spojrzenia, załatwiała wszystkie sprawy tak, że nawet nie miała z nim kontaktu. Oboje byli stażystami, starającymi się o etat w ministerstwie, załatwiali masę upierdliwych spraw i ich drogi naturalnym sposobem powinny się przecinać… jednak Granger widocznie poznała całą topografię ministerstwa, robiąc naprawdę imponujące uniki.

Czy ją śledził? Nie miał takiej możliwości, bo była zbyt sprytna. Czy chciał ją dopaść? Salazarze, niczego nie pragnął bardziej, jak spotkać ją samą w jednym z ciemnych i pustych korytarzy.

Nagle wyjazd Pansy stracił na znaczeniu. Uciekła, przerosło ją to… on był zbyt zachłanny, zbyt wymagający. Nabrał podejrzenia, że Granger by nie zwiała, gdyby tylko nie pogardzała nim do samych kości.

Pieprzona, chodząca świętoszka.

Nie, błąd. Draco odrzucił pióro i zapatrzył się w przestrzeń, ignorując innych współpracowników, zajmujących biurka obok. Granger nie była taka nieskalana, jak głosiła plotka. On już najlepiej wiedział, co miała w środku… jego samego, głęboko, mocno, aż wrzeszczała z nadmiaru wrażeń.

Czy ona naprawdę wierzyła, że to mógł być tylko ten jeden jedyny raz? Kompletna bzdura, nie było takiej możliwości.

– Skąd, na Merlina, masz tak porządnie poukładane dokumenty? – dosłyszał głos jednej z czarownic, wpatrującej się z szokiem w biurko Zabiniego.

Czarodziej wzruszył ramionami.

– Granger zgłosiła się na ochotnika do skatalogowania archiwum. Pewnie zginie pod tonami tych papierów, bo jakoś nikt inny nie był chętny jej towarzyszyć. Ej, Malfoy, a ty dokąd?

Draco machnął ręką, wychodząc szybko. A więc w końcu ją dopadł, zamelinowała się w archiwum.

Jak uroczo, pomyślał ironicznie, mając przed oczami pełno szerokich, niewysokich blatów w mrocznych, niezliczonych komnatach podziemi.

3

Wiedziała, że wszedł do środka, jeszcze zanim się odwróciła. Jego zapach ją ostrzegł.

Nie był głupi, nie podszedł do niej gwałtownie.

Owinęła palce wokół różdżki, po czym je rozprostowała, i zaraz znów owinęła. Zbyt rozdarta wewnętrznie, nie umiała podjąć decyzji, czy naprawdę chce go przekląć. Bo nie wierzyła, że miał jakiś inny powód przyjścia tutaj niż ten jeden, konkretny…

– Czy ty się mnie boisz? – zapytał irytująco oskarżycielskim tonem, na co prychnęła i odwróciła się w jego stronę.

Opierał się o regał z posegregowanymi już teczkami, wpatrując w nią zwężonymi oczami.

Uniósł brwi.

– No, Granger? To jak to jest z tobą?

Pokręciła głową i wróciła do układania dokumentów. Uważnie spisywała każdy pergamin, opisywała każdą teczkę. A on nie wychodził, co było cholernie rozpraszające.

– Ja myślę, że ty zwyczajnie nie umiesz się przyznać, że chcesz to powtórzyć – wymruczał, siadając na jedynym wolnym od pergaminów krześle.

– To? – zapytała, tłumiąc drwiący śmiech. – Naprawdę, Malfoy, bez obrazy, ale nie uważam, żeby było co wspominać.

Wróciła do swojej pracy, na nowo go ignorując. Gdy usłyszała trzaśnięcie drzwi, odetchnęła. Tak łatwo było się zdradzić, nie była dobra w tych damsko–męskich rozgrywkach. Ale widocznie jej uwierzył, zbyt pochłonięty urażonym ego.

Nagle zassała głośno powietrze, gdy poczuła jego ramię obejmujące jej talię, przyciągające ją do niego.

– Ktoś cię jebnął Obliviusem? – mruknął drwiąco do jej ucha. – Czy może znalazłaś ten kij, co ci u mnie tak ochoczo wypadł z tyłka? Powiedz, bardzo boli być w takim cholernym zaprzeczeniu?

Nie musiał robić nic: Wystarczyło, że stał tak blisko, a ona traciła zdolność logicznego myślenia. Do tego jego głos i zapach kompletnie ją otumaniały, a gdy położył dłoń płasko na jej brzuchu, odruchowo poruszyła biodrami, przyciskając się do niego.

– Więc jednak pamiętasz – wyszeptał chrapliwie, sunąc wargami po jej karku i przygryzając delikatną skórę.

Przełknęła ślinę, zdolna wycharczeć tylko jedno:

– Nie chcę cię…

Zaśmiał się krótko, po czym jego ręka zjechała w dół, gładząc jej ciało.

– Och, zdajesz się czuć coś zgoła innego – wymruczał i odwrócił ją do siebie jednym ruchem.

Wystarczyło jej czasu na krótki oddech, nim jego usta opadły na jej. Spodziewała się ostrej penetracji języka, ale zaskoczył ją, po prostu trzymając w objęciach i lekko muskając wargami. Wbrew sobie jęknęła, a on znów się zaśmiał, zadzierając jej szatę do góry i sadzając ją na blacie stołu.

Znów ogarnęło ją szaleństwo. Oplotła nogami jego biodra, ocierając się udami o miękki materiał spodni. Jej ręce mimowolnie podążyły do rozporka, rozsuwając go szybko. Potrzebował zaledwie chwili, żeby pozbyć się jej majtek, a potem wszedł w nią szybkim ruchem. Wiedział, że była bardziej niż gotowa. Bogowie, chodziła gotowa od ponad dwóch tygodni.

Oderwał od niej usta i pchnął ją do tyłu, kładąc na szerokim blacie. Kilka ruchów ręki i jej piersi owiał chłód, gdy rozpiął przód jej szaty i gwałtownie zsunął stanik w dół.

Jęknęła i poruszyła biodrami, poganiając go. Pokręcił głową, torując sobie w niej drogę tam i z powrotem w jednostajnym, mocnym rytmie, zaciskając jedną dłoń na jej biodrze, a drugą na piersi.

Odwróciła głowę w bok, zamykając oczy.

– Patrz na mnie! – warknął, pochylając się nad nią. – Patrz, do cholery.

Jego oczy płonęły, cały był rozpalony i teraz przekazywał jej ten płomień, sprawiając że podwijała palce u stóp, porażona jego bliskością.

Jej spojrzenie się zamgliło, orgazm kumulował tuż pod skórą. Jęknęła przeciągle, zaciskając uda, a potem zaczęła dyszeć, gdy przyspieszył, strącając ich oboje w piekło spełnienia. Wlewał się w nią, a jego wargi znów zawłaszczyły jej usta; łakome, żądające odzewu.

Była zbyt odrętwiała, żeby go przekląć, gdy się uniósł i poprawiał ubranie. Patrzył na nią, rozciągniętą na blacie stołu, wcale nieskrępowaną swą nagością.

Czuła chorobliwą fascynację, widząc jego zaskoczenie. Tak, sama siebie też nie znała od tej strony, ale on nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

Powoli wstała i poprawiła stanik, zapięła szatę. Nie dając mu szansy na rozmowę, pochyliła się i podniosła różdżkę z podłogi. Naprawiła zaklęciem roztargane majtki i założyła je, a potem wyszła szybko. Gdzieś z tyłu jej głowy majaczyła myśl, że to był dobry pomysł, zacząć zażywać eliksir antykoncepcyjny.

4

Zdobył jej adres, za co uderzyła go w twarz na progu swojego mieszkania. Nadal okładała go pięściami, gdy ją rozbierał i kładł na podłodze w przedpokoju. Przestała, gdy zawędrował ustami między jej nogi. Wtedy zaczęła szarpać jego włosy.

Kiedyś potargał na strzępy starą koszulkę Weasleya, gdy mu się przyznała, że to jej najwygodniejsza piżama. W zamian spopieliła zaklęciem jego ulubione spodnie. Wracał do domu w bokserkach, gdy po dwóch godzinach zaklęć udało im się utworzyć połączenie między ich kominkami. Jakoś nie myślał, że mógłby się teleportować, gdy ona, w geście solidarności, wymawiała formuły magiczne w samych majtkach.

Piła tylko zieloną herbatę, w której pływała tona liści. Powiedział jej, że chyba się porzyga, gdy dojrzał kawałek tego zielska na jej idealnie białych zębach. Nikt nigdy nie zrobił mu tak dobrze ustami, jak wkurwiona Hermiona Granger.

Została u niego na noc, bo zablokował kominek, zamknął drzwi i schował jej różdżkę. Znów go uderzyła, a potem ugryzła. Też ją ugryzł. W pośladek, biodro i wargę. Przestała go bić i założyła jego podkoszulek do snu. Nie miała go na sobie zbyt długo.

Nadal pracowała w archiwum, udając, że go nie zna. Sam nie rozumiał czemu, ale zaczęło go to drażnić. A gdy zobaczył, jak wychodzi na lunch z dwoma największymi debilami w Anglii, nie wiedział, czy powinien przekląć ją, czy Pottera i Weasleya. Długo czekał na nią w archiwum. Gdy wróciła, posłał jej gniewne spojrzenie i wyszedł. Poszła za nim. POSZŁA za nim. Musiał ją pocałować. Całował tak długo, aż wpadli z powrotem do ciemnej komnaty, a jeden z regałów już zawsze miał stać lekko przekrzywiony. Uznali, że nie chcą go naprawiać.

Zabini wpatrywał się w niego z coraz większym zaskoczeniem w oczach. Draco zapytał go, czy wie. Odparł, że chyba wszyscy wiedzą.

Czy się zmartwił? Sam nie wiedział.

Granger zachowywała się dziwnie. Trzęsły jej się ręce, unikała jego spojrzenia. Gdy zapytał, powiedziała, że nic się nie dzieje.

Po pracy wpadł na Pansy na Pokątnej. Długo na nią patrzył, aż w końcu okręcił się na pięcie i teleportował.

W swoim mieszkaniu Granger szybko ocierała oczy, tłumacząc coś o cebuli. I kazała mu się wynosić. Popychając go z całej siły, wywaliła go za drzwi.

5

Nie widział jej od trzech dni. Nie było jej w pracy, kominek zablokowała, mieszkanie obłożyła zaklęciami nie do przedarcia.

Patrząc tępo przed siebie, Draco obracał pióro w palcach, ignorując spływający na biurko atrament. Powiedział Zabiniemu, żeby się odpierdolił. Nie potrzebował współczucia. Potrzebował znaleźć Granger. Niemal przeklął Pansy, gdy czekała przed jego dworkiem.

Żałowała? Naprawdę? On wcale nie żałował. Mogła nie wracać wcale, o czym jej powiedział z zimnym uśmiechem na ustach.

– Wolisz szlamę? – zapytała.

Zaśmiał się cicho. Pieprzył się z Granger, gdy miała okres. Jej krew była taka sama jak jego.

– Powinnaś już iść – powiedział tylko, wymijając ją w drzwiach.

Nagle przystanął, wpatrując się w ostentacyjnie wielki klejnot na serdecznym palcu czarownicy. Uniósł wzrok i dojrzał złośliwy uśmiech. W jednej chwili wszystko zrozumiał.

– Rozmawiałaś z Granger – stwierdził.

– Im wcześniej przestanie się łudzić, tym lepiej, prawda?

Nim zatrzasnął jej drzwi przed nosem, wysyczał:

– Jesteś zdrowo pierdolnięta.

6

Pomyślała, że tak wygląda odwyk. Bolesny proces powrotu do zdrowia, do normalności.

Zawinięta w długi, szary sweter, sięgający jej kolan, leżała na łóżku, wpatrując się w ciemne okno. Nie mogła mieć żalu do nikogo, sama wdepnęła w to bagno na własne życzenie. Jedyną ulgę przynosiła myśl, że niedługo wyjeżdżała. Francja może nie była aż tak daleko, ale jednak dość, żeby uciec od niego.

Nie życzyła mu źle, to by było zbyt łatwe po tym, jak ją okłamał. Pragnęła, żeby zdechł razem z Parkinson, a wkrótce Malfoy, otruty przy cholernym ślubnym toaście. O tak, za bardzo zmieniła się pod jego wpływem, bo nie czuła żadnych wyrzutów sumienia, snując te czarne wizje.

7

Zwolniła się. Cholerna królowa dramatu złożyła wypowiedzenie, a potem zwiała do Francji, jak Pansy wcześniej.

Zacisnął palce na kruchym szkle ciężkiej szklanki z whisky, a potem trzasnął naczyniem w kamienny kominek. Nie chciała z nim rozmawiać, nie dała szansy się wytłumaczyć… Zatem niech spierdala z jego życia, im prędzej, tym lepiej. Wcale jej nie potrzebował, nikogo nie potrzebował.

8

Dzień przed swoimi dwudziestymi piątymi urodzinami Hermiona znów znalazła się w Anglii, po ponad dwóch latach nieobecności. Przywitał ją deszcz i przejmujące zimno września. Gdy wchodziła do swojego mieszkania, spodziewała się zastać jeden wielki tuman kurzu, ale jednak nie, Ginny, kochana słodka Ginny zadbała, żeby jej azyl nie przypominał zatęchłej piwnicy.

Rozpakowanie zajęło jej moment. Potem zrobiła sobie drinka i usiadła na sofie, myśląc o tym, jak bardzo zmieniło się jej życie i ona sama. Bezwiednie muskała kciukiem palec serdeczny, czując lekką tęsknotę za pierścionkiem, jaki do niedawna nosiła. A jednak nie żałowała swojej decyzji, gdy zerwała zaręczyny z Wiktorem. Musiała być ze sobą szczera – nie kochała go, nie w ten szczególny sposób.

Z westchnięciem odstawiła pustą szklankę na blat ławy i poszła do sypialni. Musiała od nowa, kolejny raz zacząć budować swoje życie.

9

Ginny była niezrównana. Hermiona śmiała się i kręciła głową w niedowierzaniu, patrząc na wszystkie kochane twarze wokół. Przed nią leżała kupka prezentów, a stół zastawiony był po brzegi pysznościami spod ręki Molly Weasley. Na torcie dwadzieścia pięć świeczek czekało na zdmuchnięcie.

Miała pomyśleć o życzeniu. Tak, było coś, czego bardzo pragnęła: Nie natknąć się nigdy więcej na Draco Malfoya. Tym bardziej teraz, gdy znów mieszkała w Londynie.

10

Będąc małą dziewczynką wierzyła w siłę życzeń urodzinowych. Jako dorosła kobieta znów musiała przyznać, że to jedynie złudne oczekiwania.

Był tu, w tej samej restauracji, gdzie omawiała szczegóły otwarcia własnego biznesu z Oliverem Woodem, który postanowił zakończyć karierę gracza i mądrze zainwestować swoje pieniądze. Hermiona miała idealny biznes plan, odbiorców na opracowane przez siebie eliksiry, jedynie brakowało jej zastrzyku gotówki, aby wszystko ruszyło pełną parą.

Zdążyła przedstawić Oliverowi swoją ofertę, wymienić atuty oraz ewentualne straty, gdyby jednak brakło jej nieco szczęścia, po czym zamarła, czując na sobie badawczy wzrok bladych oczu.

Kolacja na szczęście zmierzała do końca, a Oliver już przywoływał kelnera, chcąc zapłacić rachunek. Obiecał pojawić się u niej w poniedziałek, żeby podpisać potrzebne dokumenty, a potem mogli startować z ich firmą.

Pożegnali się uściskiem dłoni, po czym Hermiona została chwilę dłużej przy stoliku, czekając, aż Wood opuści salę.

Potem ruszyła w stronę baru, chcąc mieć to za sobą. Zamówiła kieliszek wina i niechętnie spojrzała w bok, w twarz człowieka, który zawsze był w jej myślach; każdego dnia, każdej nocy, bez względu na to, jak bardzo chciała go zapomnieć.

Wystarczyło spojrzeć w jego oczy i już czuła, jak wracają wszystkie uczucia. Ból, gniew, upokorzenie – znów je czuła. I to mroczne pragnienie, ślizgające się tuż pod skórą.

Żeby się opanować, instynktownie spojrzała na jego lewą dłoń, szukając ślubnej obrączki. Zastygła z kieliszkiem w pól drogi do ust, gdy zrozumiała, że Malfoy nie ma żony. Magicznych obrączek nie można zdjąć, nie mógłby jej oszukać.

– Długo ci zeszło – mruknął w swoją szklaneczkę, patrząc na nią ponuro.

Potrząsnęła głową.

– Przecież Pansy pokazała mi… Oświadczyłeś się jej… A my nie byliśmy niczym ważnym…

Urwała, gdy zrozumiała, że bełkocze. Zresztą to i tak nie miało sensu, nigdy, a tym bardziej teraz.

Zapłaciła barmanowi, wyszła z sali restauracyjnej i ruszyła do wyjścia pustym korytarzem. Naprawdę lepiej by było, gdyby go już więcej nie spotkała.

– Nie tak szybko, Granger – dobiegł ją zimny głos i przystanęła, wzdychając.

Przecież to było logiczne, że ot tak jej nie puści.

11

Miał ochotę ją skrzywdzić. Położyć ręce na jej kruchej szyi i zadusić. Tak był wściekły, kiedy w końcu ją ujrzał po dwóch latach.

Jego życie stanęło w miejscu, przeszło na jałowy tryb praca–dom. Nigdy by nie zgadł, że aż tak odciśnie się na nim jej odejście. Miewał przygody typu „w sam raz na raz", a potem wracał do swojego domu, ponurego jak on sam. Sukces zawodowy – kierowanie swoją własną firmą, gdy już porzucił pracę w ministerstwie – nic nie znaczył. Zniszczyła go. Skusiła, opętała, a potem porzuciła. A teraz stała przed nim i wyglądała lepiej niż kiedykolwiek.

Aksamitna czarna sukienka obejmowała łagodnie jej sylwetkę, dekolt w serek kusił, żeby zagłębić w nim spojrzenie. Nieposkromione, długie loki zostały zawinięte w wysokiego koka, który tylko wysmuklił jej twarz. Przesunął spojrzeniem w dół, doceniając eleganckie szpilki, podkreślające jej zgrabne nogi.

Pamiętał, z jaką siłą jej uda zaciskały się na jego biodrach. Zatracał się między nimi, przenosił w inny wymiar.

Gdy znów spojrzał w jej oczy, potrząsnęła głową. Musiała zrozumieć, o czym właśnie myślał. Zawsze rozumiała.

– Nie – powiedziała cicho. – Już to przerabialiśmy i nic z tego nie wyszło…

– Bo uciekłaś, cholerny tchórzu! – syknął.

– Bo miałeś mieć żonę! – warknęła.

– O czym nawet nie miałem, kurwa, bladego pojęcia!

Ach, i jest rumieniec. Choć raz zachowała się stosownie do sytuacji, choć jeden cholerny raz wywołał u niej zakłopotanie.

Ale szybko się opanowała i znów potrząsnęła głową.

– To już nieważne, to przeszłość. Faktycznie, powinnam była z tobą porozmawiać, ale uznałam to za zbędne po słowach Pansy…

Zaśmiał się z niedowierzaniem, przerywając jej.

– I już? – zapytał. – Myślisz, że twoje wyjaśnienia mają jakieś znaczenie? Wisisz mi dwa lata, Granger. Dwa pieprzone lata cholernej pustki. A ja lubię odzyskiwać długi, z odsetkami – podkreślił i podszedł do niej, ciesząc się, gdy z jej twarzy zniknęła buta. Pochylił się i omiótł ciepłym oddechem jej ucho, gdy wyszeptał: – Jak mi to spłacisz, hm? Lepiej, żebyś szybko na coś wpadła, inaczej zniszczę twój mały interesik nim na dobre go zaczniesz – obiecał. Wpatrując się niemal z czułością w jej zaczerwieniony policzek, nie mógł się opanować i przesunął po nim ustami. – Będę u siebie, nie każ mi czekać zbyt długo.

Aportował się z lobby restauracji, zostawiając ją z wyrazem szoku na twarzy.

12

Chciała prychnąć i zlekceważyć jego słowa, ale znała go aż za dobrze.

Chodziła po sypialni, niezdecydowana, jak powinna postąpić. Jeśli do niego pójdzie, niechybnie powrócą do dawnego układu, a ona już nie znajdzie siły na poskładanie się od nowa, gdy wszystko znów się rozsypie.

Podeszła do okna i oparła czoło o zimną szybę. Wpatrywała się w strugi wody, spływające w dół szkła, i myślała o tym, jak bardzo kłamie sama sobie.

Nie chciała go widzieć, bo za bardzo go pragnęła. Od tego cholernego momentu w ministerstwie, gdy opętała ją jego namiętność, pragnęła go już zawsze.

Bała się iść do niego, ale przecież w środku, tak naprawdę, niczego nie chciała bardziej.

Dość uciekania – pomyślała i złapała torebkę.

Nim minęły trzy minuty, wylądowała w jego salonie, na kolanach, wyrzucona przez kominek z pełnym impetem.

Zobaczyła jego wypastowane buty i uniosła głowę, szukając szarych oczu.

Pochylił się i pogładził jej policzek, mrucząc cicho:

– Lepiej bym tego nie wymyślił.

13

Jej oczy przysłoniły powieki, gdy poddała się pieszczocie jego palców. Uśmiechnął się zimno, a potem wsunął dłoń we włosy, zaciskając ją mocno. Spojrzała na niego z szokiem, gdy pojęła, że powitalny gest czułości był jedynym, jaki dzisiaj dostanie.

Był wściekły, jego wzrok płonął, a ona rozkwitła, widząc ten ogień.

Gdy ją podniósł, ciągnąc do góry za włosy, chwyciła przód jego szaty, przyciągając go do siebie. Rozgniatał jej usta twardymi pocałunkami, kalecząc zębami jej dolną wargę, a ona szarpała jego szatę, odpinając chyba tysiące maleńkich guziczków, broniących dostępu do jego bladej skóry.

Pociągnął ją w stronę skórzanej sofy i odwrócił tyłem do siebie. Zamek jej sukienki cicho zgrzytnął, po czym czarny aksamit opadł w dół. Stała tylko w bieliźnie, czując zimno na całym ciele… dopóki znów jej nie dotknął. Powoli, metodycznie wyciągał wsuwki z jej koka, aż włosy rozsypały się na jej plecach, sięgając łopatek. Odpiął zapięcie stanika i zsunął go, zaraz też pozbył się jej majtek. Stała przed nim naga, w samych szpilkach. Odwrócił ją do siebie, a ona zsunęła buty. Nagle poczuła się strasznie krucha, gdy tak nad nią górował.

Poszukała jego oczu.

– Nigdy nie chciałam cię zranić – wyznała cicho.

Zrozumiała, że popełniła błąd, gdy zmrużył gniewnie oczy.

– Nigdy nie dałaś mi szansy… i za to teraz płacisz.

Pchnął ją na sofę i przykrył swoim ciałem, zagarniając ją pod siebie. Kąsał jej szyję, ramiona, dekolt, aż zaczęła wyginać się ku niemu z jękiem. Pozbył się swoich ubrań w pośpiechu, przeklinając cicho w jej skórę.

Wsunęła palce w jego jasne włosy, głaszcząc go z czułością. Warknął i oderwał jej ręce, układając nad jej głową i ściskając w nadgarstkach jedną dłonią.

– Nie tego od ciebie chcę – syknął.

Złapał wolną ręką jej biodro, ułożył się w kołysce jej ud i popatrzył na nią zmrużonymi oczami.

– Ilu ich było? – zapytał.

Otworzyła szeroko oczy. Naprawdę pyta o to w takim momencie?

– Co?

Zacisnął usta i otarł się o nią. Jęknęła, odwracając głowę w bok. Przygryzł jej szyję, znów pytając:

– Ilu ich było? Po mnie… ilu?

Znów się o nią otarł, czuła, że zaczyna szaleć z pragnienia. Chciała przysunąć się do niego, ale nadal ściskał mocno jej biodro, trzymając ją w miejscu.

– Draco! – syknęła wściekle.

– Powiedz mi!

Westchnęła z frustracją, a potem wypluła z siebie, patrząc na niego z furią:

– Tylko jeden, ty chory draniu! Jeden! Mój narzeczony! I co? Lepiej ci?

Jego wzrok ją przerażał; skumulowany, skoncentrowany na niej gniew.

– Narzeczony… – mruknął, uśmiechając się zimno. – Pod nim też tak leżałaś i dyszałaś? No powiedz.

– Jesteś chory!

Wierzgnęła biodrami, chcąc go z siebie zrzucić, ale zaparł się, a potem pochylił, przeciągając językiem między jej piersiami.

– Powiedz mi – nalegał.

Jęknęła, zamykając oczy.

– Wiesz, że nie – wyszeptała. – Przecież wiesz…

Uwolnił jej ręce i położył dłoń na jej policzku, patrząc na nią pociemniałym wzrokiem.

– Będziesz moja przez trzy lata – szepnął. – Dwa plus odsetki. Będziesz tu każdej nocy, pokorna, pode mną. A potem możesz zniknąć. Dopiero potem. Tym razem nie uciekaj, bo zacznę cię szukać. A gdy cię znajdę… – polizał jej sutek, patrząc jak zasysa oddech – będę bardzo zły. Więc przez trzy lata będziesz tu przychodziła, kładła się i pieprzyła ze mną, aż zapomnisz o Krumie, Weasleyu i każdym innym, który cię rżnął. Tylko ja, rozumiesz?

Znów kręciła głową, choć wiedziała, że tylko bardziej go drażni.

Potrząsnął nią, sycząc:

– Rozumiesz?

– Rozumiem! – krzyknęła z frustracją, a potem kolejny raz, gdy wszedł nią mocno, przyciągając ją do siebie.

Uczepiła się jego ramion, wbijając paznokcie w miękką skórę. Narzucił biodrami szybkie, niemal brutalne tempo, ale nie była mu dłużna, gdy wyginała się i dyszała, chcąc być jeszcze bliżej niego, najbliżej jak się da.

Miała wrażenie niebytu, w uszach jej dzwoniło i jedyne, co rozumiała, to że wreszcie go ma, a on powtarza zapamiętale, że jest jego.

Była. Z każdym pchnięciem coraz bardziej, z każdym oddechem.

Dochodziła z cichym kwileniem, zaciskając zęby na jego ramieniu. Przyjmowała jego spełnienie całą sobą, zaborczo zaciskając się wokół niego.

14

Po miesiącu mogła śmiało powiedzieć, że powrót do Anglii był dobrym pomysłem. Jej świeżo założony interes zaczynał się kręcić, a przyjaciele byli na wyciągnięcie ręki. Powinna patrzeć w przyszłość z uśmiechem, bo rysowała się w dobrych kolorach.

Tak było w dzień.

Nocą jej życie zmieniało barwy na mroczne, czarne smugi gniewu i pożądania.

Tonęła w ramionach Draco Malfoya i wiedziała, że jest to droga ku zatraceniu. Te trzy przyobiecane lata zniszczą jej duszę, rozerwą, gdy jednocześnie trzymał ją zaborczo blisko, a z drugiej strony odpychał od siebie.

Przeklinała Pansy Parkinson. Przeklinała swoją popędliwość.

Gdyby wtedy pozwoliła mu na jedno spotkanie, wyjaśniłby całą intrygę Pansy. Niestety, zbyt dumna i zraniona, Hermiona odcięła się od niego i teraz on robił to samo, tylko o wiele brutalniej, bo kazał jej na to patrzeć.

Tylko jednego była pewna: jej szaleństwo nie osłabło nawet trochę przez lata. Nadal była nieodwołalnie i całkowicie pochłonięta Malfoyem. Wystarczyło jedno jego spojrzenie, gest, jeden dotyk, a zaczynała płonąć.

Jego słowa raniły, ale usta rozpalały.

Będąc w pułapce między protestującym umysłem, a pragnieniami swojego ciała, Hermiona jedyny ratunek widziała w przyjaciołach. Ginny wiedziała, że Hermiona spotyka się z Malfoyem – musiała móc się komuś wygadać. Podejrzewała, że Harry i Ron też wiedzą, Harry od Ginny, a Ron od Harry'ego. Patrzyli na nią czasem takim dziwnym, zatroskanym wzrokiem. Sama momentami tak na siebie patrzyła, więc ich rozumiała. Na szczęście nikt jej nie oceniał, co odebrała z ulgą. Powojenne stosunki Draco z jej przyjaciółmi może i nie były bardzo ciepłe, ale na pewno nie ociekały szkolną nienawiścią, więc może dlatego nie musiała być narażona na tyrady.

Tak więc Hermiona miała przyjaciół i spotykała się z nimi, jednak gdy mijała dwudziesta pierwsza, zrywała się i pędziła do domu, żeby przed dwudziestą drugą pojawić się u Draco.

Tego wieczora świętowali z Oliverem sukces pozyskania nowego, a bardzo znaczącego klienta. Nie wiadomo jak, nagle znaleźli się wokół niej wszyscy przyjaciele, a jeden toast zmienił się w następny i następny.

Hermiona pochylała się w stronę Olivera, uważnie słuchając jego planów rozwoju firmy. Jego entuzjazm był zaraźliwy, więc co jakiś czas wybuchała śmiechem i poklepywała go po dłoni, potakując głową. Lepszego wspólnika nie mogłaby sobie wymarzyć.

Czuła się szczęśliwa, spełniona, mądra. Uniosła kieliszek z winem, gdy Oliver kolejny raz wzniósł toast, a potem niemal się zakrztusiła, widząc Draco, opartego o szafę grającą. W dłoni trzymał butelkę z piwem, co znaczyło, że był tu już moment. Miał idealnie podzielną uwagę: słuchał tego, co mówił do niego Harry, odpowiadał mu, a jednocześnie przewiercał Hermionę potępiającym wzrokiem.

Zmarszczyła brwi, nie rozumiejąc jego pretensji. Dopiero gdy spojrzała na zegarek, zobaczyła, że dochodzi dwudziesta trzecia.

Kiedy znowu na niego popatrzyła, zacisnął gniewnie usta i wypił piwo do końca. Odstawiła swój kieliszek i odwróciła się do Olivera, chcąc go pożegnać. Wood, zachęcony ich długą rozmową tego wieczora, objął ją mocno i cmoknął w policzek.

– Mój geniusz! – zawołał. – Zdrowie Hermiony Granger!

W tym momencie Hermiona nawet nie zaryzykowała patrzenia w stronę Draco. Poklepała plecy Olivera, zsunęła się ze stołka i ruszyła do wyjścia, żegnając po drodze z przyjaciółmi. Draco czekał w progu jak kat na skazańca, co było wyraźnym sygnałem, że wychodzą razem. Właśnie oficjalnie potwierdził, że tak, spotykają się.

Hermiona już nie wiedziała, czy ma czuć ulgę, czy jednak złość, ale jej myśli szybko wyparowały, kiedy przekroczyli próg, a ona została zaciągnięta na bok budynku, gdzie panowały ciemności.

Wypuściła z sykiem powietrze, kiedy docisnął ją do wilgotnego muru.

– Wood to następny kandydat na twojego popychacza?

Prychnęła zdegustowana.

– Co takiego?

– Dobrze wiesz co. Patrzył na ciebie tak…

– No jak patrzył? –przerwała mu, unosząc hardo podbródek.

– Jakby chciał cię przelecieć…

Zaśmiała się z absurdalności tych słów, a potem już śmiała na całego, dopóki nie uciszył jej swoimi ustami.

– Nie wolno ci – wyszeptał w jej wargi. – Rozumiesz? Nie wolno ci…

Stanęła na palcach, obejmując jego szyję ramionami. Przygryzła jego dolną wargę, wodząc po chwili po niej językiem.

– Draco – mruknęła – przestań marudzić i weź mnie do łóżka.

Tak zrobił. Objął ją, podniósł, a potem okręcił się na pięcie, przenosząc do swojego dworku.

Tej nocy Hermiona coś zrozumiała: Draco Malfoy nie chciał jej stracić.

15

Była sobota, a ona miała kaca i nie leżała w swoim łóżku. Zawsze wychodziła od niego późno, o drugiej, trzeciej nad ranem. Nigdy nie zostawała na noc. Nie zatrzymywał jej.

A teraz leżała, przygnieciona w pasie jego ramieniem, i nie wiedziała, jak się wyplątać z jego objęć tak, żeby go nie obudzić i wyjść, nie musząc patrzeć mu w oczy.

Dzień nie był ich. Był tylko jej.

Ostrożnie uniosła jego ramię i położyła na kołdrze, a sama zsunęła się na brzeg łóżka. Naga, zaczęła rozglądać się za swoimi ubraniami. No tak, były porozrzucane na ogromnych schodach, gdy zaczęli rozbierać się już w holu, a ona co krok upadała na kolejnym stopniu, gdy dociskał ją do chłodnego marmuru, pochłonięty pocałunkami. Gdy dotarli do połowy schodów, była już naga, z jego głową między udami. Zanim znaleźli się na piętrze, przeżyła jeden z najmocniejszych orgazmów w życiu.

Tak, żeby się ubrać, musiała pokonać pół kondygnacji w dół, a to wszystko przez seks, zazdrość i alkohol.

Nagle poczuła jego ciepłą dłoń na swojej ręce. Odwróciła głowę, patrząc mu w oczy.

– Zostań – wychrypiał.

Potrząsnęła głową.

– Nie powinnam, nie tak jest między nami…

Oparł się na łokciu, patrząc na nią uważnie.

– Nie tak? – zapytał. – Nie jak?

Westchnęła. Siedziała goła, a on chciał, żeby przedstawiła mu referat na temat ich układu? Proszę bardzo.

Wskazała szybkim ruchem na siebie i niego.

– To nie jest związek. Ty ze mną sypiasz, a ja ci na to pozwalam…

– Nieźle się przy tym bawiąc – wtrącił, unosząc brew.

– …przez trzy lata – dokończyła, marszcząc brwi, gdy dojrzała jego chmurną minę. Uniosła ramiona. – Ja tylko dotrzymuję warunków umowy, Draco.

Poderwał się i zbliżył do niej tak blisko, że omiatał oddechem jej twarz.

– A gdybym chciał coś zmienić? Mieć cię przy sobie cały czas?

– Nie tak się umawialiśmy, miałeś mieć tylko noce.

– Więc zmniejszmy dług o połowę. Półtora roku, ale wprowadzisz się do mnie.

O nie – pomyślała. Noce mogła znieść – parę godzin, po czym wracała do siebie i próbowała żyć normalnie. Tu to nie będzie możliwe, ona nie udźwignie życia z nim przez tak długi czas ze świadomością, że na końcu ma zniknąć.

Chciała się odsunąć, ale zacisnął dłoń na jej ręce, przytrzymując ją w miejscu. Patrzyła uważnie w jego oczy, próbując zrozumieć, dlaczego nagle teraz chce, żeby się do niego wprowadziła. Przecież jej nienawidził, aż promieniował wściekłością, kiedy chciała go dotknąć czulej. Chciał tylko jej ciała, bo w jakiś sposób działali na siebie tak nieodparcie, że nie potrafił z niej zrezygnować – i dawała mu to. Więc dlaczego chce zamienić ich układ w bliskość?

– Dlaczego? – spytała w końcu, nie mogąc znaleźć rozwiązania tej zagadki.

– Bo uroczo wyglądasz taka rozczochrana rano, nawet na kacu?

Zmrużyła oczy ze złością.

– To nie jest pora na żarty – warknęła.

Uniósł rękę i dotknął kciukiem jej dolnej wargi, sunąc nim wolnym ruchem.

– Bo chcę cię tu widzieć rano i wieczorem, chcę, żeby inni wiedzieli, że tu mieszkasz. My wiemy, że to układ, ale lepiej będę się czuł, gdy reszta weźmie nas za parę.

I nagle doznała olśnienia – Oliver! On był tymi „innymi".

– Jesteś szalony – wyszeptała.

Pokiwał głową.

– Tak, od ponad dwóch lat i z twojej winy. To jak? Masz ochotę na śniadanie?

– Jeszcze się nie zgodziłam!

Uśmiechnął się w taki sposób, że ona, tak oporna przy nim na zażenowanie, nabrała lekkich rumieńców.

– Nie przekonasz mnie seksem! – krzyknęła.

Uniósł brwi.

– Nie? To patrz, skarbie.

Był delikatny, całował ją z całym kunsztem, jaki niewątpliwie posiadał. A kiedy wszedł w nią tak cholernie powoli, patrząc jej w oczy tak cholernie głęboko, zacisnęła się na nim mocno.

– Zostań ze mną – wyszeptał, dotykając jej ust w najlżejszym z pocałunków.

Utalentowany kusiciel – pomyślała. Upadły anioł, który doprowadzał ją do szaleństwa.

– Grasz nieczysto – wydyszała, wypychając biodra do góry.

Splótł ich palce, układając złączone dłonie nad jej głową. Wciągnął mocno jej zapach, czuła, że się nim upaja. Westchnęła, doceniając jego łagodne pchnięcia i obejmując go udami.

– Zostań ze mną – powtórzył.

Została.

16

Coś się zmieniło, odkąd się wprowadziła. Draco nie był już tak rozdrażniony. Wbrew obawom życie z nim nie okazało się trudne. Dzieliła swój czas na pracę i mieszkanie z nim, a nawet znajdowała chwile na spotkania z przyjaciółmi, w których, o dziwo, Malfoy chętnie jej towarzyszył nie raz. Często też wpadał do jej biura, korzystając z każdej okazji, żeby zaznaczyć przed Oliverem swoje terytorium.

Mijały tygodnie, a w końcu miesiące. Minął rok. Nie mogła ukrywać, że naprawdę się dopasowali. To, co ją gnębiło, to fakt, że to jest tylko układ. Po czasie zrozumiała, że wolałaby jednak trzy lata wspólnych nocy niż skrócenie długu.

Po kolejnych trzech miesiącach Draco zaczął się zmieniać, posępniał. Powrócił złośliwy typ, który lubił się nad nią pastwić, winiąc o dwa zmarnowane lata.

Hermiona zaczęła podejrzewać, że zwyczajnie ma dość ich bliskości, że znudziła mu się przed wyznaczonym limitem czasu. Tym bardziej, że coraz rzadziej z nią sypiał.

A potem znów pojawiła się Pansy Parkinson, choć tym razem z nazwiskiem Zabini. Spotkali się na gali, a Pansy świdrowała Hermionę dziwnym wzrokiem. Gdy Hermiona dojrzała, że Draco rozmawia z dawną kochanką, poczuła, że zbiera jej się na mdłości. Zostały jej jeszcze dwa miesiące do spłacenia długu – czy wytrzyma, wiedząc że jej facet ma inną?

17

Siedziała przed toaletką, ściągając z uszu długie kolczyki podarowane przez Narcyzę Malfoy. Rzuciła biżuterię na blat, rozpuściła włosy i przyjrzała się sobie w lustrze. Dobrze znała to wystraszone spojrzenie. Powracało, kiedy czuła się niepewna.

Draco wyszedł z łazienki, owinięty w biodrach ręcznikiem. Drugim suszył przydługie włosy.

Gapiła się w niego z odbicia w lustrze, kontemplując jego mocną sylwetkę. Czuła bolesne ukłucie, gdy pomyślała, że niedługo ten mężczyzna znów będzie należał do Pansy Parkinson, teraz Zabini, a ona zostanie z niczym. Może powinna odejść? Powinna odejść na pewno, a nie czekać, aż wystawi ją za drzwi.

Gdy ich oczy się spotkały, opuściła wzrok i wstała.

– Pójdę wziąć prysznic – bąknęła.

Musiał usłyszeć żałosną nutę w jej głosie, bo wyciągnął rękę i zagrodził jej wejście.

– Co jest? – zapytał.

– Nic, chcę się umyć.

Zmrużył oczy.

– I wyglądasz jak męczennica, bo doskwiera ci w tej chwili brak higieny?

Pieprzony drań. Lada moment miał ją odepchnąć, a zbierało mu się na żarty?

Ściągnęła jego rękę z framugi, przepychając się do środka łazienki. Złapał jej ramię i odwrócił ją mocnym szarpnięciem.

Nie planowała tego, jej dłoń sama wystrzeliła, lądując z głośnym plaskiem na jego policzku.

– Cholerny dupku! – wrzasnęła, gdy zacisnął jej ręce na ramionach i wepchnął pod prysznic.

Chłodna woda pociekła po jej skórze, mocząc atłasową sukienkę. Chciała się wyrwać, ale przyparł ją do kafelków i spojrzał na nią z furią.

– Nic się nie dzieje? – warknął. – To dlaczego, do kurwy, okładasz mnie, jak pieprzona gówniara?

Oddychała gwałtownie, wiedząc, że nawet pod torturami mu nie powie, co ją gnębi. Zamiast tego złapała jego mokre włosy i przyciągnęła go do siebie, całując mocno. Z jej oczu ciekły łzy, ale miała to w dupie, bo mieszały się z wodą. Tylko ona miała świadomość, że płacze.

Zrywał z niej ubranie, całując po kolei każdy odkryty fragment ciała, a potem uniósł i zaparł na swoich biodrach, wchodząc w nią gwałtownie.

Doszła szybko i głośno, a kiedy orgazm przeminął, zsunęła się w dół płytek i zwinęła w kłębek, zanosząc płaczem.

Stał jak porażony.

– Hermiona…

– Wynoś się! – wrzasnęła. – Nie chcę cię, kurwa, widzieć!

18

Nie było go dwa dni. Cały weekend czekała, aż wróci, a w końcu pojęła, że to bez sensu. Spakowała swoje rzeczy i przeniosła się kominkiem do siebie. Tak było lepiej – pomyślała. Usunęła mu się z drogi, mógł śmiało wplątać się w nowy romans.

W nocy płakała. Wyła jak zranione zwierze, zaciskając zęby na kołdrze. Usnęła zmęczona, wiedząc że następnego dnia nie wyjdzie z mieszkania, bo nie nadawała się teraz do niczego.

19

Nienawidziła go, tego był pewien. Znosiła ich układ, bo czuła do niego pociąg, ale nic więcej.

A on w końcu rozgryzł zagadkę, dlaczego chciał mieć ją blisko siebie cały czas.

Pewnej nocy, gdy ona już usnęła, a on leżał na boku, wpatrując się w jej spokojną twarz, zrozumiał, że się zakochał. Kochał w niej wszystko; brak skrępowania, szczerość, dobroć, inteligencję, jej nienasycenie. Kochał ją całą.

A oni mieli się rozstać. Wyimaginowany dług, jakim się posłużył, wiedząc, że wygra, dźgając jej poczucie honoru, właśnie niemal został spłacony. A on też miał honor i musiał jej zwrócić wolność.

Próbował utrzymywać dystans, zacząć się przyzwyczajać do tego, że jej nie ma. Czasem się udawało i nawet trzymał łapy przy sobie. Czasem wybuchał, rozżalony, że ona nie czuje tego samego, co on. A czasem się poddawał, nie umiejąc z niej zrezygnować, póki jeszcze mógł ją mieć.

A potem znowu wkroczyła Pansy, próbująca przeprosić za swoją podłość, a Hermiona dostała szału i pokazała, że naprawdę go nie chce.

W końcu po dwóch dniach dobrowolnej banicji wrócił wieczorem do domu i przeżył szok, nie widząc nigdzie jej rzeczy. A szok zmienił się w furię.

Nim pomyślał, aportował się na środku jej salonu. Zerwała się z sofy, ale minął ją i wpadł do sypialni. W szafie znalazł torbę i zaczął wrzucać do niej to, co nawinęło mu się w rękę. Jednym ruchem zgarnął z toaletki jej bibeloty, które z brzdękiem wleciały do torby. Zaraz wpadł do łazienki i pozbierał wszystkie pierdoły, jakie tu przywlekła, po czym zatrzasnął bagaż i wyszedł.

Stała na środku sypialni, wpatrując się w niego z szokiem.

– Na co czekasz? – burknął. – Wracamy do domu.

Spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

– Jestem w domu.

– Nie jesteś. To już dawno nie jest twój dom.

– Jest – nie ustępowała. – Oddaj moje rzeczy, nigdzie z tobą nie idę.

Wyciągnęła rękę po torbę, a on westchnął i ujął jej dłoń, żeby zaraz przenieść ich do jego dworku.

– Ty draniu! – wrzasnęła, stojąc na środku wykładanego marmurem holu w wielkich kapciach z uszami zająca i koszmarnym szarym swetrze, zasłaniającym ją do kolan. Macała kieszenie swetra, a kiedy syknęła ze złością, zrozumiał, że szukała różdżki, ale jej nie znalazła.

Tylko dwa kominki w jego domu były podłączone do sieci Fiuu – w bibliotece, i ten w jego prywatnych pokojach. Spokojnym głosem wypowiedział zaklęcie, blokując drzwi wejściowe i do biblioteki, po czym uniósł bagaż i zaczął się wspinać po schodach.

– Malfoy! – wrzasnęła znowu, ale zupełnie ją zignorował. Słyszał, jak szura kapciami, więc musiała ruszyć za nim. – Oddaj moje rzeczy, chcę iść do domu!

– Jesteś w domu – powiedział i poczekał, żeby przepuścić ją w drzwiach. Szybkim ruchem różdżki pozbył się proszku Fiuu z kominka, po czym rzucił jej torbę na łóżko, mówiąc krótko: – Rozpakuj się.

– O, na pewno nie. Masz mnie w tej chwili uwolnić. Nie będę tu tkwiła, patrząc jak posuwasz tę twoją przyjaciółeczkę…

– Posuwam tylko ciebie i nie mam zamiaru tego zmieniać.

– Bo mam spłacić dupą mój dług do końca, tak?!

Machnął ręką, a widząc jej gniew, przyjął znudzony wyraz twarzy.

– Już dawno go spłaciłaś. Byłaś tak… aktywna… że w zasadzie już przynamniej od roku jesteśmy kwita.

Przesadził. Ruszyła w jego stronę z rozczapierzonymi palcami, najpewniej planując rozoranie mu twarzy. Nie chciał być brutalny, ale musiał się bronić, więc złapał ją za ręce i wykręcił je do tyłu, ignorując jej wściekły syk.

Popchnął ją na łóżko i przygwoździł swoim ciałem, trzymając jej nogi swoimi, żeby go nie okaleczyła. Dłonie ścisnął w nadgarstkach, unieruchamiając przy swoim brzuchu.

– Chcę iść do domu, ty kłamliwy, napastliwy, zboczony dupku! – wypluła z siebie. – Masz mnie w tej chwili wypuścić!

– Nie.

Zamarła, wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Nie? Co znaczy „nie"?

Popatrzył na nią poważnie.

– Nie wypuszczę cię, nie mogę. Przykro mi, ale musisz ze mną zostać.

Zassała powietrze.

– Malfoy, ty oszalałeś!

Westchnął ciężko. A potem zdecydował, że musi być szczery.

– Kocham cię – powiedział po prostu.

Może nie był to najlepszy moment na takie wyznania, gdy przygniatał ją do łóżka i ściskał, a nie miało to nic wspólnego z namiętnym uniesieniem, ale ona powinna wreszcie wiedzieć, dlaczego tak mu odwala.

Otworzyła szeroko te wielkie oczy, a potem zacisnęła je.

– Mówiłam, oszalałeś. Malfoy, ja wiem, że ostatnio byliśmy dość blisko, ale musiałeś coś źle zrozumieć i teraz wydaje ci się, że coś czujesz…

Pocałował ją. Delikatnie, uważnie, dokładnie. Puścił jej dłonie, ujął w ręce zarumienioną twarz i całował, aż zabrakło mu tchu.

– Kocham cię – powtórzył uparcie. – I myślę, że ty też możesz mnie pokochać. Pasujemy do siebie. Musisz ze mną zostać. Ja… ja nawet nie chcę myśleć, że odejdziesz.

– A Pansy?

– Co z nią?

Wierzgnęła pod nim, naraz znowu wściekła.

– Co z nią? Przecież raptem trzy dni temu się z nią umawiałeś…

Pokręcił głową, nie mogąc uwierzyć, co widzi. Był takim głupcem. Ona go nie odpychała z gniewu, ale z zazdrości.

– Nigdy, odkąd się pojawiłaś, nie była ważna. A trzy dni temu mnie przeprosiła, chociaż, Salazar mi świadkiem, w dupie mam jej gest. Zmarnowała mi dwa lata, ona, a nie ty. A ja… ten dług… to było jedyne, co zdołałem wymyślić, żeby cię mieć.

Myślała. Widział, jak mruży oczy, przetwarzając to wszystko, co jej powiedział. Wreszcie popatrzyła na niego z obawą, przygryzając wargę.

Zsunął się na bok, przygotowując na to, że go odepchnie.

A ona wyciągnęła dłoń i pogładziła jego policzek.

– Byłam wredna, bo się bałam. Nasz czas się kończył i nie było nic, czym mogłabym cię zatrzymać…

– Wystarczyło powiedzieć, że mnie kochasz – podpowiedział jej.

Pokręciła głową.

– Raczej nie jesteś tym typem faceta, na którym miłość robi wrażenie, prędzej już niezły numerek.

Uniósł się na łokciu, patrząc na nią z góry.

– To chcesz mnie? Naprawdę? Z całym moim popieprzeniem, zaborczością, zachłannością?

Pokiwała głową.

– Nikogo innego nie chcę.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– To wiesz, co masz robić.

Wzięła wdech i powiedziała cicho, jakby z przestrachem:

– Kocham cię. Cholera, kocham cię. Nie chcę odchodzić…

– Nigdy – obiecał, po czym pochylił się, zagarniając ją pod siebie.

20

Wepchnął ją do sypialni, zatrzaskując nogą drzwi. Zaśmiała się, widząc jego zniecierpliwienie. Podszedł do niej, zerwał z głowy diadem z tym cholernym welonem i rzucił za ciebie.

– Dwanaście pieprzonych godzin musiałem stroić miny kretyna, a ty się ze mnie nabijasz?

Wzruszyła ramionami i odsunęła się, podchodząc do toaletki. Oparła stopę na wyściełanym krzesełku i uniosła suknię, wsuwając palec pod podwiązkę.

– Nawet się nie waż – warknął.

Spojrzała na niego z niewinną miną.

– Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. Ja tylko chcę się przygotować do snu…

Roześmiał się, a potem potrząsnął głową.

– Kochanie, nawet się nie łudź, że tak szybko pójdziesz spać. – Wyciągnął dłonie i rozpiął suknię, patrząc jak spływa na podłogę. Kopnął ją na bok niedbałym gestem, na co otworzyła usta w proteście.

– Ty chyba nie wiesz, ile kosztowała… Draco! – krzyknęła, gdy pchnął ją do przodu, zmuszając do szybkiego wyciągnięcia rąk i oparcia się o toaletkę.

Objął ją w talii, muskając nosem jej szyję.

– Teraz mam cię na zawsze – wymruczał, sunąc ręką w dół jej ciała, aż po samo centrum.

– No – zauważyła nieco rozkojarzona – a ja mam ciebie. I mam też dość gadania.

Och, jak oni do siebie pasowali, pomyślał, ciągnąc ją w stronę łóżka. Idealnie.


End file.
